Dunn's
Dunn's is a low-rent drinking establishment located in the Park District slums of Stormwind. Built in late 624KY, it is a three-story building housing a cellar brewery (and illegal distillery), private upstairs rooms, and a racuous central area. Since the jailing of owner and operator Queas Dunn, it has been managed by Scott 'Tiny' Horowitz, a suspected member of the Top Hat Gang and former sailor in the Stormwind Navy. Dunn's is also the site of a number of serious assaults and murders believed to be related to Stormwind's criminal underworld, a den of both legal and illegal gambling activities, and a suspected money laundering operation. With the Top Hat Gang apparently incapacitated by the incarceration of its leader, the force behind this continued criminality is uncertain. Layout Offered Services The Thruppence Swallow A speciality of Dunn's is the vile 'thruppence swallow', in which a man may drink as much as he likes for but three pennies. Rather than conventional drinking, however, the thruppence swallow takes the form of a large barrel with a spigot and hose. The spigot is turned on and the swallower may drink until he pauses, be it for breath or any other reason, at which point his money is no good. And, while this does not deter many of the more 'dedicated' clientele of Dunn's, there is little guarantee of what they will drink. The barrel is filled from discarded drinks, whatever they may be. It is not uncommon to find beer, wine and gin in the barrel; it is also far from rare to find cigarettes, pipe plugs, and less savoury substances still. It is the desperate drunk who pays his thruppence at the end of the night! History Among the ruins Dunn's thugs settled into and charged admissions fees on was a former armoury located among the ruins of the Old Barracks complex. The three story building was largely intact save for the western wall and the ceiling of the third floor, with much of the roof in poor condition and significant repair work needed elsewhere. Dunn and his men swiftly set to a grand scheme among the ashes: to turn the ruined structure into a legitimate business (legitimate insofar as was helpful to disguise criminal deeds and launder income, at least.) Financing proved difficult, however, and it was not until the middle of 624 that Dunn came about the money necessary to purchase the deed from the city. Even in its state of disrepair, squatter occupancy, and non-existent property value, city authorities were loath sell any land to the inhabitants of the Refugee Slum, and charged excessive premiums. The exact source of the sudden windfall that allowed this burden to be met is uncertain, but believed by Senior Inspector Hardiwell - a Gilnean refugee himself, working with the city's police and consulting on Worgen-related criminality - to be the product of a series of violent muggings of citizens in the Cathedral District, including the snatch and grab of an elaborately decorated symbol of office from Johannes Moorwhelp. Following the purchase, construction immediately began and Dunn's opened as a functional public house in October of 624KY, though renovations and repairs continued until December of that year. The pub swiftly became a fixture for many of the poor residents of the Refugee Slum, and a hub for petty criminals as the Top Hat Gang began to tighten its stranglehold on the slum. Fences, knock-over men, whores and pimps, corrupt padlock men, black-legs, and gutter prowlers congregated in the smoky main floor of the pub, seeking business as well as company, and bribes paid to those same padlock men kept away the knocking fists of more honest guardsmen. As a consequence, Dunn's swiftly developed a reputation as a rough and potentially dangerous place, particularly following the October 29th murder of Charles 'Slippery' McArran, a Dwarf filcher, at the hands of a Hatter known only as 'Tel'Abim Tim'. The exact cause of the altercation remains unknown, but is believed (returning to Hardiwell's files) to have been over the affections or possibly pimp's profits of Jane Lundy, a transvestite prostitute and frequent visitor to Dunn's. Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Top Hat Gang Category:Business Organizations Category:Entertainment Organizations Category:Brewing Organizations